


Switch Things Up (Well... more like 'down')

by yerin_xo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Deal With It, F/M, Not Proofread, Oral, PWP, Smut, Sub! Chanyeol, and getting his orgasm denied, and other fun stuff, but i had to proof a point, but its also crack, idk - Freeform, its baically just porn, obviously no beta, so i wrote about chanyeol getting tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerin_xo/pseuds/yerin_xo
Summary: Sub! Chanyeol is being a brat. But hey, that's half the fun, isn't it?





	Switch Things Up (Well... more like 'down')

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cutestchanyeoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutestchanyeoll/gifts).



Admittedly, you loved it when Chanyeol manhandled you, his rough deep voice whispering filthy things against your skin as he pressed you down into the pillows. He knew your body so well, and it was embarrassingly easy for him to get you wet with just a look and a smirk and a hand on your thigh in public. And he knew what to do with you when you got home, fucking you in the best possible way until you were left boneless and satisfied, as if every single nerve in your body had been spiked to the highest pleasure, time after time, until you were so burned out that even sitting up seemed like a huge challenge.  
And, needless to say, he loved to take you apart like that, loved how you molded together. Your bodies, your needs, your minds.  
But, as much as you liked it when he tied you up and fucked you rough- once in a while it was nice to change things up.  
And today.. today was one of those days. You had talked about this a few times now. Talked about limits, about safe words, the whole unsexy but necessary side of things. And, you had set a date.  
So obviously, all day your mind kept wandering off, wandering to those filthy things you would do once your boyfriend would return home tonight, and of course you had felt on edge all day.  
But still, when your phone went of with a message from Chanyeol and you opened it, you were not prepared for the sight that greeted you:  
“Oh, FUCK OFF”, you said, a little bit too loudly, and one of your colleagues looked up from their computer.  
“What did you say?”  
“Ah. Nothing. I… need to copy some things.”  
You grabbed your phone and some document from your table and left, making your way over to the empty copying room, closing the door behind you.  
Then, you unlocked your phone again.  
Chanyeol looked up at you from half-lidded, tired eyes, his hair sweaty and so much of his firm beautiful chest on display.  
A few heavy, golden necklaces around his neck, and your eyes followed them, up to where the rest of his skin was hidden by a last button on his black jacket that was basically begging to be undone.  
‘Make sure you are alone when you listen to this’, you texted him, before recording an audio message,  
“Yeollie...baby. You knew what that pic would do to me, didn’t you? Hm, congratulations, You got what you wanted. Enjoy it while it lasts, you’ll be begging me to go easy on you before I’m done with you… ask the stylists if you can keep the clothes for tonight, will you baby? I love you. See you in a few.”  
You drank down a whole bottle of cold water afterwards to cool down a little, before sitting down at your desk again and focusing on your work. Even though your phone lit up with another message you ignored it, instead focusing on the sales report in front of you. 

Half an hour and a few subway stations later and you punched in the door code.  
“Hey baby”, Chanyeol greeted you with a challenging grin from where he was sitting on the sofa.  
You dropped your bag and wordlessly went over, shrugging of your blazer on the way, before straddling him and putting a finger beneath his chin to tilt his face up in a kiss.  
“Hey beautiful”, you whispered then, taking in his looks.  
He had washed off the makeup and his hair was fluffy instead of sweaty and messy now… but that could be taken care off.  
“Sometimes those stylists do know what they are doing, huh?”, you asked.  
Chanyeol opened his mouth to answer, but you’d already wrapped the necklaces around your first and gotten up, janking him up with you.  
He almost stumbled as he hastily got up, his eyes widened a little bit in surprise.  
“C’mon baby”, you said and gave him a tug to pull him along to your bedroom.  
“It’s playtime.”

In the bedroom you shoved him up against one of the bedposts, hard enough for him to groan against your lips as you kissed him again, fingertips spread out over his chest, because- well, you had to get up on your toes to kiss him.  
He tried to wrap his arms around you, but you slapped them away, nudging him to put them up above his head.  
“No touching”, you warned him, before pressing another kiss to his lips, before letting them wander down his neck.  
His breath became a little irregular as you pressed your lips against his pulse point, and it wa beating hard and rigid against your lips.  
“You nervous?” you asked lowly, pulling back for a moment to smirk up at him.  
“No”, he answered so fast - a little bit too fast- and it flicked on some dom-switch in you, that had still been in deep slumber until now.  
“Good”, you replied casually, before dragging your fingernails sharply over the middle of his chest.  
He made a surprised noise and his hips bucked forwards for a moment, before you hardly shoved him back against the wood pressing into his spine from behind.  
“Say, you don’t have anymore revealing photoshoots in the next few days, do you?”  
He didn’t reply for a moment and when you looked up his eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths, 3 red lines beginning to show on his skin.  
“No. No i don’t”, Chanyeol finally replied in a low, controlled voice that made heat pool in your stomach.  
“Good. Eyes on me, baby”, you reminded him sternly, and his eyes snapped open to meet yours.  
“So, I can mark you up? Don’t you think you would look good, all covered in red and blue from my fingernails and my teeth and lips?”you asked, almost casually, as you hooked a finger into the single button keeping his jacket closed.  
“I”- “Sh, baby. You will talk when I tell you to”, you almost whispered.  
“I think you’ll look beautiful once I’m done with you, Chanyeol.”  
He groaned softly as he looked down at you from half-lidded eyes, before you took half a step back to pull your shirt over your head to reveal a black, lacey bra- one of his favourites.  
He stared at you, almost hungrily, as you slowly toed of your shoes and socks.  
“Does that thought turn you on? When you’ll look into your mirror tomorrow morning, I’ll be there, imprinted on your skin, and everybody who looks at you will see it right there”, you continued your dirty talk, as he leaned back against the bedpost and his tongue shot out to slide against his lower lip. His eyes were fixed on you, taking in all that bare skin with an almost hungry gaze.  
You flicked the button on your skirt open and let it slide down your legs, before you stepped out of it, forwards so yours and Chanyeol’s bodies were almost touching. Almost.  
“You’re mine Chanyeol”, you said, lips spreading into a smile as you watched him swallow, hard, his adam’s apple bobbing.  
“You like that, baby?”, you asked, looking up from him between your lashes as you pressed your hand flush against the hot small sliver of skin showing over his pants. It had gotten exposed with his arms raised above his head and the black jacket riding up his sides a little, and you just couldn’t resist to tease him like that. your hand close enough to his dick to be teasing at the sensitive skin, but certainly not enough to be satisfying.  
He flexed, hard, and you couldn’t help but grin, breaking character for a moment. Your boyfriend was such a vain creature once in a while.  
“Do you like the idea of getting marked up? Hm... the other members probably would see in the dressing room… I wonder what you will tell them… hm, my little boy…”  
Chanyeol’s lips twitched and your eyes narrowed for a moment.  
“Gotta say something, baby?”  
He nervously licked his lips, his eyes flickering as you stared up at him.  
“Answer me”, you ordered, lazily dragging your fingernails against the heated skin of his stomach.  
“You’d make a really good dom. If you weren’t so…”  
“So what, baby?”, you asked raising the hand that wasn’t pressed against his abdomen to casually lie on his shoulder.  
“Short.” He finished, a playful glint in his eyes. But you could see it. Could see how nervous he was, knowing he was on thin fucking ice right now.  
“Hm”.  
You smiled before wrapping your hand around his neck, slowly tightening your hold. Your hand of course wasn’t big enough to wrap around his neck like his fingers would with yours- but still, you had often enough been on the receiving end of this treatment to know what to do. It only took a little bit of pressure to make it hard to breathe- not enough to cut the air supply off, but enough to get your brain to release all that sweet adrenaline that made your heart race and your nerves tingle.  
His breath was growing louder now, more laboured.  
“I might be shorter than you. But… oh, that won’t be a problem once i have you one your knees, don’t you think? Answer me, baby.”  
Chanyeol swallowed again, his cheeks more red than you’d ever seen them before. He wasn’t even this flushed after a two hour workout or a concert.  
“Y- yes. I guess.”  
“Do you like that idea, baby? Do you wanna kneel for me? Answer.”  
“I’m fine right here-thaa- ahh, fuck!”, Chanyeol groaned as you cupped his half-hard dick through his pants.  
“Oh, you seem to like that idea though, baby”, you teased with a sweet smile as you tightened your hold around his member a little and let your thumb rub against the tip.  
He was biting his teeth and flexing, focusing hard on staying silent and motionless, his face still flushed and even a little sweaty.  
Oh man.. yeah, maybe you could understand how much fun it must be for him, because usually he was on this end, seeing you fall apart, edging you on with fingertips and dirty words whispered against your skin. And maybe you could get used to doing this once in a while. Granted, if your boyfriend enjoyed this as much as you did. After all, he was such a pretty thing right now, flushed and trembling and trying so hard to keep it together.  
“You’re doing good, baby. Really good”, you praised him and finally loosened your hold on his neck.  
Then you reached up and popped the button on his jacket open, and his hands slid down a little, resting behind his head now.  
Which, to your liking, looked a little bit too comfortable, so you leaned forwards, letting your warm breath fan over his nipple, before clasping your lips shut and enveloping his sensitive flesh in your hot mouth for a moment, before giving his other nipple a hard squeeze that had him hiss lowly beneath his breath, hips bucking forward the tiniest bit.  
“On the bed, gorgeous. Clothes off”, you said.  
He hesitated for a moment.  
“All of them. Now.”  
You reached around him and gave his butt a little squeeze, just as he dropped his arms, and he almost elbowed you in the nose.  
“Goddamnit, Yeol!”  
“Shit! I’m sorry, babe”, he giggled, sheepishly rubbing at his neck for a moment.  
You should have reprimanded him for talking, but his little laugh was too cute.  
Also, damn, fuck that way his biceps flexed when he moved like that.  
“Just… undress and get on the bed”, you sighed and went over to the wardrobe, opening the drawer where you kept your toys.  
There was a lot of stuff in there, blindfolds, cuffs, dildos, plugs, lube, and even some paddles. but you would keep it rather vanilla today, since this was the first time you did this.  
As you rummaged through the drawer you suddenly had an idea.  
“Wait, baby.”  
You turned around to where Chanyeol was sliding those tight pants down his abnormally long, sexy legs.  
“Keep your underwear on. And get on the bed, on your back.”  
You didn’t turn around again and took your sweet time to set the things out you needed. You know, just to get Chanyeol’s fantasy to kick in a little.  
When you finally returned, you held blindfolds, one of your nicest silk-scarves in a deep dark red, lube, and- Chanyeol’s eyes widened in shock when he saw you were carrying the biggest dildo in your whole collection.  
“Just kidding”, you said with a cheeky grin and threw the hideous pink plastic thing to the side.  
You’d only used it once before deciding none of you was too fond of it, anyways.  
Meanwhile, Chanyeol was doing his best not to burst into laughter, pinching the bridge of his nose and abs flexing with how hard he tried to muffle his giggle.  
“You”- he pressed out, and you clasped a hand over his mouth to silence him.  
“Shut up, you overgrown monkey”, you said, voice laced in fond amusement as you pulled on one of his ears.  
His eyes went narrow, since he hated it when you called him that, just to quiver and fall open as you leaned down and nibbled on his sensitive earlobe.  
When you pulled back after a few seconds his lips were slick with spit and his eyes a little glassy, and you couldn’t resist to let your index finger drag over his lips before pushing it inside a little.  
He immediately clasped his lips around it and started to suck eagerly, his tongue sliding up and down against your finger tip in the tight, wet heat.  
“Oh man”, you sighed. “I wish I had a dick.”  
You yelped and pulled your hand back as Chanyeol bit down a little- accidentally, apparently, since this time he really had bursted into laughter.  
“Dammit- I- stop making me laugh”, he complained, and you couldn’t help but grin.  
“I- sorry for ruining the mood. Uhm. Alright. Let’s get back to… ah, yeah. Blindfolds, handcuffs, lube. Choose wisely.”  
“I told you I’m not letting you play with my”-  
A slap echoed through the room as three of your fingers hit his cheek and he sharply drew in a breath.  
“Choose, baby boy”, you repeated in your sweetest voice.  
“Uhm… handcuffs?”  
“Good choice”, you hummed with a smile and patted his side before climbing on the bed.  
“Turn around.”  
He did, and you couldn’t resist to knead into your knuckles against his shoulder muscles. He had gotten so ripped lately, and you hadn’t gotten used to it yet, still enjoying how he felt to your touch when you massaged him once in awhile after a long day of dance practice.  
He gave a satisfied little groan, half muffled by the pillow, and you could basically feel him melt against your fingers. Well, this was fun, but… not really on today’s agenda.  
So you finished off your quick massage by dragging your fingers down his arms and folding them inwards, across his back.  
It took you just one try to fix the knot, and after that you made sure it wasn't too tight around his wrists. "This okay?", you asked, interlacing your fingers for a moment. He hummed and nodded his head and you breathed out a sigh. Good. So the last few nights you had spent practicing in front of the TV with him hadn't been for vain  
"Turn around, baby", you ordered, and Chanyeol flexed his shoulders and arms to roll onto his back.  
You had put his lower arms side by side and tied them up in the middle, so each of his hands was at the height of the elbow of the other arm.  
Like this, they were folded at the small of his back beneath him now, causing his stomach and hips to be raised up a little. It was a breathtaking sight, showing off the long, lean lines of his body, his back beautifully arching off the bed.  
"How is it?", you asked, and swung one leg over his hip to sit down on his lap. “Uncomfortable. But okay”, he said. "Good", you said with a grin and let your arms wander over his muscular upper arms and shoulders, flexed now in the weird angle they were pulled behind his back.  
“Baby? I know you know that, and I really don’t want to feed your oversized ego- stop grinning like that, I KNOW you want to make a dick joke now- but you really do look beautiful. I loved you when you were an awkward stick bug, but I’ve got to say all these muscles are nice.”  
Chanyeol was still grinning, but you could tell the lack of clothing and the compromising pose he was in now did their own to get him into the mood.  
And, if his laced over eyes wouldn’t have given that away, his hardness pressing against your ass sure as hell would have.  
You leaned forwards, your hair fanning out around your shoulders and his face, and you knew how much he loved to feel that little sensation against his bare skin. So, after languidly kissing him for a minute or so- pulling back a little whenever he tried to take control- you moved down to his chest and collarbones, pushing your hair over one shoulder so he could feel the light, ghosting tickle.  
Then you started to nip and kiss his skin, hands propped up on his shoulders, and grinding down your hips every once in a while.  
Chanyeol did his best to stay unmoving, to stay silent, but he couldn’t help but groan beneath his breath every once in a while, tensing up beneath you to stay silent, his chest rising and falling with his laboured breaths.  
“You can talk now, baby. Well. More like beg. Because that is what you will be doing before we move on”, you promised him and batted your eyes up at him , pressing your hips down, grinding against his hard clothed length once, before lifting yourself up on your knees and pushing his thighs apart to sit down between them.  
“You good there, babe?”, you asked as you put your hands on his boney knees.  
“Mhm”, Chanyeol hummed in affirmation, and you slowly dragged your hands up on the insides of his thighs. He had also gained some muscle there in the last time, and you experimentally dug in your fingernails into the sensitive skin, causing him to flex and breath out a low “fuck”, beneath his breath, followed by a few more swears when you leaned down and placed a few hot kisses there, alternating between digging your teeth in a little and sucking.  
After putting one mark on the inside of each of his thighs like thi you let your eyes wander up, over his hard length restrained by his boxers, his seemingly endless plateau of smooth skin and muscles, and his hooded eyes, meeting yours as you used the back of your hand to get some spit of your lips.  
“You know, baby, I’m really looking forward to sucking you off, later on”, you mused as you leaned forwards, looking up with your lips only a breath away from his boxers.  
“But we will take our sweet time today.”  
“I will make you suffer for this next time, angel”, he promised, but he sounded so wrecked that you didn’t really care right now. Sure, you would feel sorry about this soon, but now.. now it was the time to enjoy yourself.  
You didn’t know how long it took you, but you worked your way down from his neck, over his pecks and collarbones to his lower stomach, making sure to give his dick just enough attention to stay hard, but not enough to be even remotely satisfying.  
Then you sat back up, your jaw hurting a little by now- which was worrisome, considering the next step you had in mind.  
“Pretty”, you said with a grin as you looked at the dozens of marks littered over Chanyeol’s skin.  
“Fuck you”, he gave back, more than frustrated with your teasing by now, and without hesitation you wrapped your hand around his dick, giving him a few good rub to make sure he was fully hard.  
“Care to repeat that? Hips up, baby”, you added, grinning at Chanyeol’s angry huff and the way he dug his heels into the bed to lift his hips up, before dropping back down so you could drag his boxers down the rest of his long legs.  
You wanted to throw them aside, but-  
“Remember that one time you stuffed my soaked through panties into my mouth while you fucked me?”, you asked conversationally, and almost broke character again at the way his eyes widened a little.  
“Well”, he cleared his throat and his eyes flickered down to your breasts- honestly, men- before he answered.  
“I was fucking you in a public restroom at a company dinner. I could hardly risk you making too much noise.”  
“How considerate”, you snorted and finally threw the pre-cum stained boxers aside.  
“I’m glad we- ah, FUCK”, Chanyeol almost shouted, as you suddenly wrapped your lips around his cock and sank down as far as you could without gagging yourself.  
“FUCKING stop doing that!”, he groaned and threw his head back in frustration, and you immediately pulled of again.  
“Stop doing what, honey?”, you asked innocently while giving his base a nice squeeze, the other hand wandering down to his balls.  
“Fucking stop being a fucking tease and just suck me of, for fucks sake! Fuck.”  
“Baby, you are SO eloquent when I do this”, you said with faked admiration.  
Chanyeol took a few deep breaths to collect his mind, his eyes closed, and you waited exactly until he snapped them open, making eye contact with him as you took his cock into your mouth again, causing another string of swears to fall from your lips as you sank down his length.  
This time you didn’t pull off, instead using every trick in the book to get him off as fast as possible, even squeezing some lube into your hand so you could jerk him nice and slick around the lower part of his cock that you couldn’t reach without choking yourself, thank you very much.  
With your tongue licking up the vein on the underside, pressed flat against his most sensitive areas and circling around his head, it did only take a few minutes until he was gasping and moaning, doing his best to not buck up against your mouth.  
His cock was twitching and releasing releasing an almost steady stream of precum when you pulled off again.  
“Whew. That’s fun, don’t you think?”  
He stared up at you with dark eyes, not saying anything.  
“You know you DO have a safeword if you don’t like this, babe. But since I am pretty sure you do”- a squeeze around his base and a heady low moan falling from his lips- “stop glaring at me, okay?”  
Chanyeol huffed out an annoyed breath and looked away.  
“Okay. I’ll get myself a glass of water. Want some, too? You look pretty… heated up. And sweaty. Should be gross, but it’s actually pretty sexy.”  
Chanyeol just clenched his teeth and you got off the bed, grabbing his chin between your fingers and pressing a few sweet kisses to his lips. Usually he would have frowned at that, your lips probably tasting of pre cum, but he seemed so worked up that he didn’t even care.  
“Stop pouting, you giant baby. Just let me take control and you will have your way. Eventually. You know, this would be so much easier for you if you would be a little less stubborn.”  
With that you went to the kitchen and poured yourself a glass of cool water, leaning against the counter as you a few took sips from it.  
You wanted nothing more than to go back into the bedroom, but you would have to make him wait for at least a minute or so. Honestly, he was being childish, and he deserved a punishment. And you couldn’t wait to get back in there and get another look at him, sweaty and desperate, tied down and unable to touch his hard, leaking cock. Fuck, this was even torturous for you. When the number on the digital clock on the offen finally changed you refilled the glass and basically sprinted back to the bedroom, a grin on your face, stopping just in time to slow down to a lazy stroll as you walked in.  
“I didn’t know you were such a tease”, Chanyeol said, voice a little rough.  
You knew he wanted to sound unbothered, but his red, straining cock was enough to proof the opposite.  
“Me neither. Sure you don’t want some water? Otherwise I’ll just get back to sucking you off now.”  
“Yeah, do that… please”, he gritted out when you just looked at him, your head cocked to the side and eyebrow raised.  
“Hm. If you ask so nicely, babyboy”, you said, climbing onto the bed, and sinking right down again, bringing him to the edge of orgasming the second time this night in a matter of minutes. Well, you wished there was somebody to highfive you for this, but sadly the only other person in the room was still handcuffed.  
Speaking off- You removed your lips, liking off some spit and pre-cum and ignoring Chanyeol’s muttered swears.  
“Babe, how are your hands?”  
“Fuck. I don’t care, just”-  
“Chanyeol.” You said his name sternly and loud enough for him to actually shut up.  
“I swear, I am this close to gagging you. Tell me how your fucking hands are.”  
“Uhm. Yeah, okay.” He hesitated and frowned a little as he wiggled around.  
“Close to numb?”  
You considered your options for a moment, then-  
“Well, I promised you I would have you on your knees at some point tonight. Get off the bed and kneel for me, baby.”  
Chanyeol closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before sitting up, his abs flexing since he couldn’t use his hands, just to drop on his knees by the bedside again, facing you.  
He still looked unhappy, like a little child who didn’t have his way, and slowly you were getting really sick off it.  
So, without further warning you grabbed a few strands of his hair and yanked his head back, causing a pained surprised whimper to fall from his lips as you stared him down.  
“I’ll untie you. And you’ll eat me out. And you will play nice. Shut up. Just nod if you got it. Try to step out of line with just one toe, and I’ll tie you back down and I’ll make you come so often you forgot your own name. You got that?” Another sharp jank on his hair, another groan from his as he stared up at you from glassy eyes.  
You let go and his head fell down as he breathed hard, hair falling into his eyes.  
“Look into my eyes and nod so I know you understand what I am saying.”  
He did as he was told, any sass gone from his face, as he looked up at you. His hair was a little sweaty and his face was glowing, reminding you a little of the picture form earlier. Good. You had him exactly where and how you wanted him to be.  
“Good boy.”  
You got up, took off your panties and stepped around him to untie his hands. Then you buried your hands in his hair again, softer this time, but the mere gesture was enough to make him tense up.  
“Now be a good boy. I’ll even let you use your hands”, you whispered against his ear before letting go and dropping on the edge of the bed again, spreading your legs as Chanyeol shuffled closer, an eager glint in his eyes as he lifted both of your legs over his shoulder, his huge warm hands coming to rest on your hips.  
“No teasing”, you warned him with another stern look, before you buried your hand in his hair again and pulled him closer.  
Chanyeol looked up at you with his big eyes between the hair sticking to his forehead with sweat and you gasped as he poked his tongue out and dragged it over your clit once, hot and with just the right amount of pressure.  
You gave a satisfied sigh and lightly dragged your fingernails against Chanyeol’s scalp.  
“Keep going baby.”  
Still looking up at you his tongue drew hot tight circles against your clit, while he removed one hand from your hip. He used his fingers to part your lower lips before eagerly licking into, his tongue twisting and turning with filthy, wet noises.  
“Oh, fuck… baby, you always were so good at this.” You let yourself fall back against the mattress, propping up one of your feet against the bed to give Chanyeol better access, while your hands kept playing and tugging on his hair. His lips and the two fingers he slowly pushed into you made you moan and writhe beneath him.  
“Yeollie… you’re such a pretty sight like this… and so eager… don’t even try to tell me otherwise, I know you love this- ah!”  
Another twist of his fingers inside you as he sucked on your clit had you almost coming.  
And, as much as you wanted to let him finish you like this, this wasn’t what you had planned , so you hastily shoved him back a little.  
He looked up at you, eyes glassy and lips and chin slick with spit and your juices. You leaned forwards and dragged a finger over the mess on his lips before pushing it inside his mouth.  
Yeol eagerly sucked on your finger, and you pushed it in a little further, wondering if you could make him choke if you pushed it in just far enough.  
“I wish you could see what I am seeing right now baby. You look so pretty, and so fucked out. But were not done yet. Do you wanna fuck me, baby?”, you asked, bringing your face close to his, while he was still sucking and licking on your finger.  
He nodded eagerly and you grinned.  
“You think you deserve that?”, you asked as you pulled your hand back and used your fingers, still covered in his spit, to roughly grab his chin and make him look up at you.  
“Answer me, baby.”  
His eyes flickered for a moment, then the tension seeped out of his shoulders as he sighed.  
“Please…”, his voice sounded soft and quiet, despite how deep it was.  
“Yeah? Please what, babe?”  
“Please… let me fuck you.”  
You stared into his big, beautiful dark eyes for another moment, then you pulled back with a grin.  
“Sit down against the headboard. Hands behind your head.”  
He scrambled to get up and follow your orders, and even though this was still your hella ripped boyfriend who liked to toss you around in the bedroom, he looked.. so different.  
Chanyeol followed every move you made with his eyes, almost reverently, as if he was completely bound by some spell, drinking up every order, every word and gaze you gave him.  
Yes, maybe you really could start to understand the pros of dominating somebody else…. well, or at least of dominating Chanyeol, you thought as you crawled onto his lap and dragged your hands up over his bare chest to rest at his neck.  
“Alright, baby. Here is how this will go: You are allowed to talk and to move. All you have to do is to keep your hands to yourself.”  
Chanyeol nodded eagerly as you leaned in, resting your hands on his shoulders as you nibbed on his lower lip, ignoring his groan as his hard cock brushed against your folds.  
“Want me to ride you, baby?”, you whispered against his ear as you sharply yanked on his hair again.  
“Yeah...please… please ride me”, he gave back, breathless, writhing beneath you and you couldn’t help but grin,  
“Finally you found some manners.”  
So you steadied yourself against his shoulders and slowly sank down, both of you gasping against each others lips at the overwhelming satisfaction.  
“Fuck, fuck, this feels so good. I don’t think I’ll last long”, Chanyeol whispered, frowning with the effort to keep his hips still.  
You were so wet, but still he knew to take things slow when he first entered you, since he was big- big enough to make your mouth fall open in a silent swear and knock the breath out of you as you took all of him in.  
“Baby… please.. please, move”, Chanyeol groaned beneath you as you stilled, enjoyed the overwhelming feeling of being stretched out on his cock like this.  
You took a shaky breath as you grinded your hips against his a little, brushing your messy hair out of your face.  
“Damn, you look so pretty like this… gotta ride you more often.”  
“Then actually do it!”, Chanyeol gritted out between clenched teeth, abs flexing and unflexing with every shallow hard breath.  
And you wanted to, really, but… you couldn’t let him have his way so easily, could you now?”  
But he seemed to sense your change of mind, arm flexing as he balled his hands to fists as he threw his head back, begging again.  
“Please, oh fuck, just, please do it… feels so good, I’m close aah!”, you lifted yourself up and sank down again, drawing a moan from the both of you.  
“Fu- thank you. Thank you”, Chanyeol whimpered, hips bucking up against yours.  
Both of you were close already, too close to keep up a steady rhythm or any more drawing out.  
You were close, so close- “Ah, fuck!”, Chanyeol almost shouted as you dragged your fingernail down his chest once more.  
He thrusted up into you once more and you felt him twitch and pulse inside of you, warmth filling you up just as your orgasm hit you moans spilling from your lips as your hips stuttered against his, wave after wave of pleasure making it hard to breathe, to move to do anything but call out his name.  
As the pleasure slowly ebbed away you met Chanyeol’s eyes.  
Both of you were breathless, and he looked so good, his damp hair falling into his eyes as you leaned in for another hungry, sloppy kiss, lips and tongues laced together, both of you gasping against each other as the oversensitivity set in.  
“Damn”, Chanyeol groaned, half-laughing as you rolled off him and fell down onto the mattress, tired and utterly satisfied.  
“Yeah”, you agreed.  
“That was”-”Yeah.”  
“You’re such a huge fucking tease”, Chanyeol said as he leaned over you and pressed a kiss onto the tip of your nose, making you grin.  
“Well, I wouldn’t have to do that if somebody else wouldn’t be a huge fucking brat.”  
“Sorry”, he grinned as he dragged a hand up your sensitive stomach and playing with your nipple, drawing another small moan from you, a smug grin on his face.  
“You really aren’t a born sub, huh?”, you asked, sluggishly wrapping an arm around his neck and drawing him closer.  
He chuckled as he collapsed on top you.  
“Damn, get of me”, you pressed out, and he rolled around, laying down with his head on your stomach.  
This was nice, you concluded as you dragged a hand through his hair.  
A little damp and sweaty, but- both of you needed a shower, anyways.  
“Well. This was fun though.”  
You hummed in agreement.  
“Round two in the shower?”  
“Fuck no. I hate shower sex. ALo, that’s way more athleticism we can bring up without being fucked out. You’ll just hit me on accident again”; you grinned and pulled on one of his ears.  
He swatted your hand away and turned around, putting his weight on his elbows so he could lean over you.  
“Then how about this: I run us a warm bath and fuck you nice slow while I rub your clit?”  
“...uhm. Yeah. Yeah, that doesn’t sound to bad”; you said, redness creeping into your cheeks as he intensely stared at you.  
“Not to bad, huh?”, he teased, a smirk appearing on his lips, and along with it that more dominant side of him that you were used to.  
“Fuck of”, you giggled and pushed him- a little to hard, and he lost his balance and fell of the bed, hitting the floor with a little yelp.  
“Fuck, Yeol, you okay there?”, you asked and sat up.  
So did he, grimacing and rubbing his backside.  
“..I guess”, he said and slowly got up with a groan.  
“Yeol?”  
“Huh?”  
“I’m still getting fingered though, right?”  
“You little”-  
You shrieked and dissolved into giggles as he pressed you down into the mattress, tickling your sides until you begged for him to stop, tears in your eyes.  
But, in the end you did get fingered again. And, as far as you could judge Chanyeol also had nothing to complain about.

**Author's Note:**

> well, Trish, I hope you enjoyed reading this. I also hope you can join the gospel of Sub! Chanyeol now. Oh, and happy birthday lol. Good thing you're an adult now, otherwise I would feel bad dedicating this to you.


End file.
